Cages of Illusions
by UmaSenWolfDoragon
Summary: "Don't you get it? These fairytales of justice and vengeance you believe are a figment of your imagination. We are both captives in these ancient games. Never forget it." With the walls breaking down can make even the strongest soul begin to fracture. Will it be too tempting to give up or will there be others to help those trapped in the darkness see the daylight once more?


Hey y'all! So, I have been really bad at updating anything as of late. For good hopefully I'm not using ffn. Ao3 is the primary and golden spot after all. It's been ages from last I have tried writing something on messenger. I probably can only do this with fanfics as I need originals in my documents to keep track of everything.

I did go through with this with spellcheck. So, hopefully it's not an entire mess of things. When writing this on messenger my mortal enemy is my pudgy fingers. Hopefully I did a decent enough job proofreading, but if not then at least I tried my best when it concerns fixing things up.

Umasen is going to put this up on ffn for me on their page. This is for their birthday which is next week. So, they get to put this on their page because I can't deal/handle with ffn anymore.

Anyway, I hope y'all will enjoy this. I don't know how often I will update, but I'll do my best. Y'all hopefully know how I work when it concerns these sort of stories by now.

Without any further delays, I'll get on with the story. Please remember to leave some nice comments. Enjoy! hehes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

Pairings: Puzzle, Caste, Tender, Destruction, Bronze, and Puppy. There will also be yuri pairings of Mai/Anzu and Isis/Ishizu. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.

Cages of Illusion

Chapter 1: Avarice

In the city of Domino dwells many inhabitants. There are districts here like any other city throughout the world. What soon are about to find out is a new tournament is about to begin. It's one that no one has thought might happen. It's unknown as to who exactly is even running it. Only a select amount of individuals are being given an invitation. Somehow it's the infamous CEO of Kaibacorp running the show, but it's unclear as to why. Each person being given an invitation has received it in the mail. It probably won't be long until those gullible enough to agree will come to an unpleasant surprise.

When the people arrive it can be seen that Yugi, Ryou, Marik, Jonouchi, Mai, Isis, and Akefia have come. Waiting inside of the mansion is when someone that only the Touzoku brothers recognize. The malice rolling off of the person coming to greet them sends an icy chill down Akefia's and Ryou's spines. In all black with combat boots can be seen a male with shoulder length black hair and ruby eyes, having a smirk upon his lips at the reactions he receive.

"Well, well, it seems you all are here. Good, good, we can begin shortly," says the velvet smooth voice of Zorc, snapping his fingers before anyone can say a thing for each to be taken away off to a separate room in the Shadow Realm, having left from the Kaiba mansion to return there as well, knowing that this will be quite entertaining.

Inside of the expansive castle inside of the abyss known as the Shadow Realm, Zorc walks his way to where Akefia will be lying in wait for him. There's something that he needs to speak with him directly about, having a feeling that the others will grow impatient to deal with their guests. Each person transported here has a specific individual from one of the other realms assigned to them. What the purposes for it is well...That's up to them. That's part of the fun after all to see what choices will be made, wondering if they will drag their guests further into the shadows or try to let them go free.

When meeting up with the white haired man, he says, "Welcome home."

"This isn't my home," glowers the gray-eyed man of about twenty-seven years old. "What the fuck is going on here?"

Chuckling lightly, Zorc smirks, "That's for me to know and for you to perhaps never find out. Well, maybe you will, but even if you do I doubt you'll like the answer."

"What's going on here then?" he tries a different tactic.

"The games of course," scoffs the demon. "I thought that was obvious, darling."

Clenching his fists at his sides, he asks, "So, what's at stake here?"

"Again, that's for me to know and for you to maybe someday find out on your own," replies Zorc with slight amusement. "Now, I believe you have someone waiting on you."

"What?" frowns Akefia in concern, hesitant to even figure out what this might mean.

"We'll be in touch. Go on now," ushers Zorc when Akefia doesn't budge an inch. "I might be generous enough to let you in on some things if you prove yourself well against who's waiting for you."

"Where?" asks Akefia after a few minutes of tense silence.

"Just go through that door," points out Zorc, stepping aside to get out of his way. "I will be watching you... So, put on a good show for me, darling."

"We'll see," hisses out Akefia in agitation, hating sometimes how Zorc can be.

When he reaches the outside of the door, he reaches out with one hand, wrenching it open to blink a few times at the difference in the lighting from outside of it to the inside. What he wears is a pair of tights and a short-sleeved shirt with some boots, having the rope chain around his neck for the golden ring to reside against his chest. Taking a few steps in, he doesn't even flinch when the door slams shut and locks behind him to effectively trap him inside of wherever this room is. In the castle here the doors can lead to other places. There's no telling who might be on the other side.

(Pudgy fingers are my mortal enemy. Sorry for mistakes. Will fix them before post whenever I get chappies done).

Here in this place can be seen the usual throngs of fire by the sconces. The difference is that this light seems to from a different source. Instead of the usual infernal fires can be seen white light as if cast from someone or something of great power. Lying in wait for Akefia's appearance can be seen a sculpturesque man with caramel skin, tricolored hair, and dark violet eyes. What he wears is a cloak with leather pants, boots, and a formfitting shirt. There are also a pari of linen gloves on his eyes. Turning his attention to his guest, the man takes a few steps towards him. Standing in place, he doesn't take his gaze off the person he's seeing here. Instead of standing right in front of him, the man circles around him as if assessing what he's working with here.

"Well, it's good to see that he doesn't disappoint," says the man in a rich baritone voice.

"What are you talking about?" snaps Akefia, having little patience for being patronized.

"Zorc," states the other man as if it's common sense. "He said you would be arriving soon."

"What does it matter to you?" asks Akefia suspiciously.

"Very little if you really want to know," replies the other man. "The name is Atem."

"I guess you already know who I am," shrugs Akefia. "What's this all about anyway? Where's my brother?"

"If you calm down then maybe I can answer your questions," offers Atem, slightly amused by the state Akefia is in.

"Don't fuck with me," growls out Akefia.

"We'll see," smirks Atem. "Well, if you're not calm I will have to tie you up. I don't want to have to do that right away when we have just met."

"Arrogant asshole," mutters Akefia, glaring daggers at him to show that he doesn't like him that much.

"To answer your questions in order, you're here to play an ancient game under Zorc's rule. Each of you that answered to the invite are assigned to someone here. Where here is can be anywhere. Once you walk through the door you're in a different place. The only time you can return to the castle is when and if he needs or even wants you," explains Atem, having a great deal of patience.

"Oh, I see," mulling this over makes Akefia unsure of how to feel about this entire mess that he and the others are in.

"As to where your brother is...Well, I don't know," admits Atem honestly. "He can be anywhere with someone else like you are with me."

"If he is harmed it's your fault," says Akefia with the utmost conviction.

"No, it will be your fault for being blind enough to not see through a demon's trick," corrects Atem. "Anyway, it has been a long time from last I have had someone here."

Akefia doesn't want to believe what Atem tells him, knowing that he probably is right. It's all his fault for allowing them to agree to what was sent out. All he can hope for is that wherever Ryou is that hopefully he's safe and sound. Maybe if he's lucky he can ask Zorc to see him. That won't be for some time though, knowing he'll have to cling to the hope that nothing bad will happen to Ryou while he's here stuck here. Backing away a few steps from Atem, he feels uneasy with how this guy looks at him with a certain gleam in those eyes of his. The aura emitting off of him makes his hackles go up.

"What does that mean?" asks Akefia hesitantly, unsure if he even wants to know the answer to that question.

"I think it's about time for a bite. The thirst is growing after all. Besides, you might be a good donor."

()()()()()

The last thing he recalls before waking up is opening a letter. It had said that he was formally invited to something at the Kaiba mansion. Blinking awake can be seen a petite male with star shaped tricolored hair, pale skin, and innocent amethyst eyes. What he wears is a dark blue blazer with t-shirt, leather pants, and boots. Trying to get a sense of where he is, Yugi almost flinches at the sound of someone else nearby. What he also neglects to notice is that he sits on a plush bed.

"Welcome back to the waking world," says a baritone voice.

Flicking his gaze over to the person, he feels heat rush to his cheeks. The man there standing in the doorway looks hot as fuck. The taller man has pale skin too, having tricolored hair that's mostly black with lightning bolt bangs and crimson at the tips. He has a pair of ruby eyes, wearing a sort of formal attire. That consists of a pair of slacks, an open shirt to reveal the rock hard abs underneath, and his hair pulled out of his face due to it being in a low ponytail.

Swallowing hard, Yugi tries to regain his composure, "Uh, what's going on here?"

Taking a few steps inside, the other man goes to sit at the chair beside the bed, "Don't you remember?"

"Not much," admits Yugi in annoyance. "I mean all I do is opening the letter saying Seto is throwing some tournament. I was so excited at first."

"You regret it, don't you?" a smirk spreads across his lips, ignoring the glare Yugi throws his way. "I'm Yami. We don't have to be enemies."

"I don't know you. How do I know you can be trusted?" asks Yugi suspiciously. "Where are my friends? Where actually am I? This looks nothing like Domino."

"Ah, I thought you might have questions," Yami smiles at this, having a certain twinkle in his eyes perhaps one of mischief. "You're participating in an ancient game crated by Zorc. I'm sure you know who that is."

"Unfortunately I do," grimaces Yugi, not liking his odds here. "So, what do I need to do?"

"Each of my colleagues are assigned to one of the participants. Lucky enough you got me," explains Yami, unashamedly looking Yugi over.

"Hey, it's not my fault," grumbles Yugi, averting his gaze from him with giving him that sort of look.

"What you need to do...Well, there's no fun in telling you all the details. Some things you need to figure out yourself. Besides, you're smart enough. You are the King of Games after all," murmurs Yami, dropping his tone ever so slightly, making it so to send shivers down Yugi's spine in a pleasant way.

"H-How do you know that?" asks Yugi, mentally cursing himself for allowing that to slip up, being unsure as to why someone like this can break through him to even make him stammer in the first place.

"I have my resources," answers Yami simply. "This can go one of many ways. I just have one question for you, Aibou."

That name catches his attention, making Yugi look up into those amber coals. It's precisely what Yami has been waiting for. Seizing the moment, Yami puts his plan into action, managing to maintain the stare between them. It can be thought that this is a battle of wills. Yugi seems to be holding his own fairly well enough as it is, but Yami is a bit older and more experienced. Besides, with him being Atem's twin brother means being a creature of the night has a certain set of abilities that no mortal can ever hope to have.

"What?" asks Yugi, seeming to almost be in a trance-like state, trying with all his might to tear his gaze away from Yami although he can't seem to pull it off no matter how hard he tries.

"Are you going to struggle or become my submissive? Just be glad I'm not listening to my brother's advice. He wanted me to make you a donor at first, but I have better plans for you."

()()()()()

"Akefia?" calls out the voice of Ryou, having woken up in somewhere nothing near what Domino is like.

All he receives in response is silence. Sitting against a wall with his knees up, he wraps his arms around him. Shaking from anxiety, he hates being alone. It starts up the whispering again. It brings back all of the pain and sorrow he has had to go through due to his and Akefia's father. Shutting his eyes, he tries to not listen. What he neglects to notice is that someone watches him from the concealment of the shadows nearby. With his long luxurious white locks falling into his face, his expression remains hidden. The figure in the darkness steps out as boots can be heard walking over to the albino on the ground. This place is set in a cavernous system of winding pathways far down under the surface.

"Now, now, what is a precious little dove like you doing in a place like this?" asks the gruff voice of a man with silver hair, ruby eyes, and wearing a black duster along with boots, t-shirt, and cargo pants.

Flinching at the suddenness of the voice, Ryou jerks his attention up to who it is, feeling heat rush to his cheeks at the attractive man standing there in front of him, "I-I don't know w-where I am. Can you help me?"

"Certainly," holding out a hand, he waits for when Ryou will take it.

Eyeing the offering with some caution, Ryou eventually does take it. The silver haired man helps Ryou up to his feet, pulling him close to him. His cheeks turn a medium shade of red, feeling some strong emotions bubble to the surface at the close proximity. Plus, he can smell the scent of this man, finding it oddly relaxing at the mixture of a roaring fire and the woods at the brink of nightfall.

"Um, you can let go of me now," says Ryou quietly.

"Introductions first before I do that," he replies, still holding Ryou's hand in one of his own.

"Oh," nods Ryou, guessing that makes sense. "I'm Ryou Touzoku."

"Bakura," is all the ruby-eyed man will say.

"Can you let go of me now?" asks Ryou hopefully, being unsure of how to deal with how he almost feels like he's melting under Bakura's warm touch.

"Perhaps," he does allow him go though sticks near him. "You deserve to know what's going on here. I think I'm allowed to give you some answers at least, but be aware that there are some things I can't talk about. The last thing I want is for the master to want me to go see him for doing something against his stupid fucking rules."

"W-What rules? There's my brother?" asks Ryou, fighting against the swell of panic he begins to feel rise up in his chest.

"Ignore that part, will you?" one of Bakura's eyebrows begin to twitch in annoyance. "You are here because like your friends and even your brother signed a deal with the devil himself. You agreed to the invitation."

"O-Oh," taking deep breaths, Ryou is able to eventually settle himself. "I-I see.."

"Yes, well, next time read the contract before signing yourself away," hisses out Bakura.

Ryou inches himself away from Bakura a little, "So, you're saying you can give me some answers?"

"Will you follow me? I need to take you further into my home here. I'm sure we will have quite a lot of fun together..."

Yays! Done with chappie one! Indeed it was a decent amount of exposition and teasing around. There will obviously be more spice and angst with further chappies of this. All characters are of consenting ages. So, the hikari are between nineteen and early to mid twenties while the yami are twenties to mid thirties. I hope that helps if there was any confusion.

Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. I hope to do scenes for the other ships next time. So, most likely there will at least be some yuri action if I don't get around to any yaoi. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!

()


End file.
